


【马刀马】那是我们最后一次一起逃学

by stonecoldsober



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonecoldsober/pseuds/stonecoldsober
Summary: 法师视角下，与博士的最后一次逃学。
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Kudos: 3





	【马刀马】那是我们最后一次一起逃学

**Author's Note:**

> 私设如山  
> 请带入13th和Dhawan马  
> ooc是我的，无限张力的frenemies关系是他们的
> 
> 是给Jodie的生贺。

那是我们最后一次一起逃学，博士。琥珀色的灿烂天空，两个太阳与森林的银色枝条。你在教室里学习桑坦人历史与对战技巧，我藏在窗户外，看你一手撑着脸，一手转着一个不知道为什么会出现在课堂的银勺，很久很久之后，你用同样的东西做了一个音速起子。我一直很嫌弃你，看你一副神游天外的样可不像是学进了任何知识。嗒嗒嗒嗒，我敲了四下窗户，优哉游哉地踱开，你懂我们的暗号。你一定找了个很蠢的理由逃出教室，像个小炮弹似的飞快跑出来，看到我后又摆起架子放慢脚步，你和我们更年轻的时候大不一样了。我记得那鼓声困扰我最深的日子，我把自己关进湖边一座小屋，父母甚至我们的领袖都劝不动我。你比他们还锲而不舍，你砸门砸得几乎把我设的屏障打破，你非要和我建立精神链接，在我脑袋里叽叽喳喳如同一万只Dalek此起彼伏地喊“Exterminate！”。我怒气冲冲地豁一下打开门——你眼睛亮得不像话，“Alright mate！！！”，你边喊着边扑上来抱住我。又是很久之后，你问我脑中的鼓声有没有停下来过，我咬牙切齿地说从未，我说谎了。那天你抱着我几乎把我勒死，有一瞬间，我确凿无疑地没有听见那四声诅咒的鼓点，我听见的是两个时间领主贴在一起的四声心跳。

但在我们最后一次一起逃学的时候，我们并没有拥抱，我们很久没有这样做了。自从你赤足蹚水而我向你的脚踝上丢了一只跳虫病毒，自从你在学院的颁奖典礼上邀请我——你所谓最好的朋友上台而我，正在静心庄水疗中心喝烈酒，我不会告诉你，那片祥和的废墟是你最向往的蓝色星球未来的模样。我欺负你太多次了，我得承认，我做得越来越过。是我把你养的那只会说话的猫变成了微缩玩偶，它没有长翅膀飞去卫星Pazithi Gallifreya繁衍；是我偷了Dalek的武器残骸炸断你最喜欢的那棵树，你总坐在那下面看人类写的书，你睡着了还因为这件事流泪。我知道你不介意我让你因为跳虫产生蝙蝠幻觉，让你在颁奖礼上手足无措地出丑，你介意的是那只死去的小猫，那棵死去的小树。你不该让我意识到这个，我漠视生命会让你怒火中烧地瞪着我，而你多看我一眼会让我兴奋若狂。两颗太阳下你朝我走来，“现在停下还来得及，”你说，“和我一起旅行，宇宙那么大，我们总会找到办法治好你脑中的声音。我的朋友，你不需要靠伤害来治愈你受到的伤害。”你总是这么正直，千年以前千年以后，你总试图唤起所谓的我更好的一面。可我们都知道我没有那一面，在你与众不同的光芒之下，在“博士最好的朋友”的头衔之下，我顺理成章地成为阴影。你只要存在一天，就没有人会多看这个脑中不停响着鼓声的疯子一眼。

我偏过头斜了你一眼，“得了吧博士。”我说，“你跑出来就是为了和我说这些丧气话？我们多久没一起逃课了，珍惜当下！”我破天荒地主动向你伸出手，“走，今天，在Gallifrey的暗面，有百年一遇的蓝色星云。你不是最喜欢蓝色吗？”你的眼神将信将疑，但那该死的天真还是让你选择相信我，你把手放进我手心里，“那还等什么！”——你看着我的眼睛笑，直觉让我躲开了可怕的对视，时间领主也怕痛的。我们一起偷了一艘Tardis飞跃晨昏线，进入Gallifrey璀璨的夜空。深蓝色的星云是如此明亮，像一场巨大的梦，连我这样的人都不愿从中醒来。你看得呆了，星团聚合燃烧又黯灭，崭新的星再次闪耀，宇宙的秩序与无序的美全在你充满惊奇的眼睛里。我甩开你的手时你惊讶地看向我，你还在担心我。“非常抱歉，我亲爱的博士。”我换上最不怀好意的笑容，“蜜月结束了——你听，你听！”Dalek战舰呼啸而过发出巨大的噪声，回荡在空中的“Exterminate！”比你的北方口音和自言自语还要恼人。当你的眼中全是震惊、恐惧和愤怒时，我发现面对你会更容易。是我降下了星球的屏障，是我告诉Skaro要在此时此刻进攻Gallifrey，是我转移你的注意力，过滤你的感知让你听不到同胞们临死前的哭喊。对我刮目相看吧。

这就是我们最后一次一起逃学的故事，博士。在这之后，我用跳跃装置逃入非常遥远的时空，你将战场封存，乘着蓝色警亭开始了曾许诺过要和我一起经历的冒险。我完成了当时我能够想象的最不可思议的破坏行动，我伤害了我认知范围内所有能伤害的人，我以为我彻底地惩罚了你，惩罚你的高尚、你的理想主义，你在这个非凡种族里仍超脱的不凡。可为什么你不再看我多一眼了？你甚至没有费心去寻找我，任我在时空的伊始（还是终结？我分不清了。）想象我们再次见面时，我要怎样陷害你、嘲笑你，把我巨大的影子投在你的眼睛里。我从未后悔，我在疯狂中找到了些许平静，尽管这样的平静很快被更大的疯狂碾碎。但我有时候会有一点（只有一点！）好奇，如果那天我接受了你的邀请和你一起旅行，我此时所面对的未来是否会有所不同，是否更好，是否更糟。

我无从知晓，你我自身的时间线无从篡改。我唯一确定的是，那一天，是我们最后一次一起逃学。


End file.
